In depth image based rendering (DIBR), depth maps are used to render virtual views. The distortion in depth maps (as compared to the ground truth depth, which is the accurate and actual depth) may result in degradation in the visual quality of rendered views. When encoding depth maps, the conventional rate-distortion scheme cannot necessarily provide a direct measurement of rendering quality.